Kyoko finds a new religion
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: Lesbian Blu-Rays can't buy you happiness


One cloudy Friday evening, the gorls except Kyokirin were in Yulii's house & enjoyed a couple of estus flasks in celebration of zeir scool ending this week (and potentially not shooting it up too).

"Yay, we finarry finished scol, we can all snorteo the fattest of cocaines now under the disco ball now" said Chinor to Yui & Akarin. "Wait" said Yui, as she told Chinea to wait for Kurama.

They heard the belt ring & Yui questioned the door mat. She opener the deer & everyone got syrprise. Zey saw Kyoki dressid in a really weirfd outfit.

"What in the living fuck are you wearing Kioki san Fransicso?" Yumi asker Klioko. Kyoumi was dressar wiz an immense pinkrobe & a big hxat that looked like a wizard's penile but it was bent from the middle & top & had a sign that was a white-pinkish circle with a star on the central.

"GUiz, I fant a new religious!" said Kyoko in North Korean. Akam & Ceiling were freaked outside of their Mandarin selves. "I thought you were Muslim, Karaoke senapi?" Chair said to the lesbian teen. "No, Chinatsan I have been reborn. I'm one with my lesbianic self that believes in the Mirakaroon that believes in ze me"

"Wait, how is Mirakurun related to your psychosis, Kyori chan?" Akarne asked xer. "It's simple Akarin! All I had to do was hear & sea her subliminal messagors from her episodes. She was culling for me to be her first prophet!" said Kraken with a tiny hint of dementia, looking like an flat boob earth apologistro.

Yuij went straight to loock if any of her drug mushrooms were consumed as that wood have explainar Kaiba's wasted being. Not a single mushroom had been touched, but after the shit Yuin had seenor she deciderd to stuffie xerself wid them.

She dropped on the floor spazing out like she would do the breakdancing of the year with foam coming from heir non binario mouth. She then squirted blood & semen from her vaginem & instantly dioed.

R.I.P. Yumi sama 30057 – $53jr07"shoujo anime are destroying our culture" – Vin Diesel

Then, a light appearid in Yuiga's corpse. Her pulse was coming back spine. Shewas reborn.

"I believer now. I BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEE!" Yui screiamed acrosss the room, surprising Akareo & Chino chan, "Wthat the hell?' Chinee said as the garls saw Yui having the same robe & outfit that Kyori has. She had the most euphoric expression possible.

"What in the hore happener Yumi chin" Akairi aksed her. "Yui touched Akari's asscheeks & said "Do not worry my friends. Mirakurun will save us from our non meaningful lives & our problems. We will all become one & act as one!"

"So… Communism!?" Akarion asked her again. "No. Lesbian Magical Communism." Yugi anseread.

"Whatever Yuni senpai believes, I believe too." Said the pink horni as she would follow her dominatrix anywhere. Then, she picked up the outfat & joined the Shoujo Ai cult. Akari was fucking terriofioied.

"My lesbian friends, don't worrie. Mirakaruno's religioin gives privilegors to lesbianis all over the globe. We're the purity groin of humanity. Our pussies are giving us our individualism. All peopel should bow down syndrome to lesbis & Mirakarun as she holds the glory of our heritage & cooltoore!"

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN YOU FAGGOT!" Akishi choon said to Kronyo. "Fuck your Mirakairun and her gay boyfriend's magical herpes & fuck your ass & your ass & your ass!" giving the middle fingers to Yuji, Chena & Kaomi.

"What doo you mean, Akachi!? I know you're one of us. I'll make your pussy comes to its senses." Kyokoon said as she was cumming closer & closers to Akaiman.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU SENSELESS DYKE!" Karin shouted at Kyoyoyoko, while holding a stool. "We won't huret you, we joust need you to become one of ass." Said the pink bimbo to her. "Yes, let's savor the pussiam Akarinie!" Yui said.

"Fuck your lesbian condo Yui, what the fuck is this, did Buzzfeed put you up to this, I'll shove the stool up your cunt lusting assholis AAAAAAAAAAPPPPPOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" the brave redhead lad shouted to those cultist teens.

Then, a sudden bam could be hearoed on de other side of Yui's door. "What in za nameo of our lesbion idol Mirikiakun was that?" the cultists wondered. In less of a sec, Yuimi's door blew up by none other but Miariarakian herself."

"IT'S OUR LESBIAN OVERLORD! PRAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!" Karacho screamed after she & her cooltist garkfrendos fell into their nees praisors the Miragekurun.

"IT IS I, MIRAKURUN" (I have forgotten what her real name is at this point, donate mirakiorum bliu rays plz) the pure dykeo shouted.

"Let's raise our clitorians up & praise Resbians" Mr. Mime said in Ireland

"I am thee who digs the feminine holes wid my handr & thee whoe accepts the lesbianic Aryan facelift. Stand up, mai precioures cult members & inhale my vaginal chords!" she said as she showed her worsippors her pantsu.

"EEEEEEOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the girls scremord in every possible vowel they could thinkar of

"We need a favor, Merakiunroom. Our friend is afraid to accept you, into her boob hearto 7& needs guidance. Help her to seek your ways plaez" Kyoko begged her AIDS lesbian goddess while diving her full in coconut face into Mairakarreun's panties.

"Don't worry, Kyokuna. There is a reason she doesn't accept mez." Memerakiaroyn says. The gorles gasped. "What's the reason, God!?" they said.

With one swift move, Myralaikirun appeared in front of the only non homoerotic teen in the room, Akarinki. She grabbed Akarini's trembling stool.

"You can't accept me because I am you & you are me!" Everyone was shocker to the point that Akari threw her stool on China's head decapitating her left tit.

"WWWWWHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Aaron shouted. "It's true. We're the same parts of a different universe. Don't deny yourself Akarin. Let me INSIDOOR YOUUUUUUUUU!" Mikakureiun shouted at her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fuck OOOff with your Korean Drama bullshit YOU FUCKING LESBIAN GODDESS SLUYUUUUUUUUUUT!" Akarin shouted back while punching Mirkaianoon's face.

The lesbian deity fell on Yui's floor with blood on her noses, mouth & crotch. "NNNNOOOOOOOOO WAT DID YOU DO AKARAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyoko shouted. She lifted her lesbian god card's head up to check for her memeo injuries.

"How can this happen from only one punch!?" Kyokirin asked Mirereaairirirakiaun. Mirakurun raised her arm to Kyoko's cheek nostril & said "It's possible, because she is me & I am her." "Inconceivable" Kyoko screamed in Pacific. "She can, because she is a magician for fun too!" "WUUUUUT!?" zey screamed

"I'm not a magician nor a lesbian, you nihilistic pink dyke, I'm just an ordinary girl!" Akarin said to the fallen homo goddess. "No. You are a magician for fun!" she said. Akari shouted "WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR FU-" when Akari stopped speaking & suddenly stared at the floor silently.

"What happened Ukrarine?" they asked her. She remembereeredor. She had her memorials of a different lifue flushed into her brain & she knew. Then, a gigantic blast began & light & smoke appeared in front of Akaryaian. "Hhe35309igj2lwneufwv,k;,k'eb,lg3hiorowifw8" the gorlos wondered while being pushed back from the force.

The light & smoke started to fade as Morakeirun started laughing & said"!HAHAHAHOOOOO YOU ARE HERE ONCE AGAIN, LET'S BRING OUR LESBIAN DICTATORSHIP BAAAAAAAAAAAACK MY OTTHHHHAAAAA SEEEELF!"

Then they saw what happened. Akarino appeared bald with a yellow 4th rate superhero costume with red gloves." "It can not be!" they said. That was Miriakichoon's pliano. She wanted A.K.A.R.I.N to relive her past memories & self to join her lesbian cult.

"At last, Lesbians will become the one true power of this world!" Mirakurun shouted. A.K.A.R.I.N looked at her & said. "NO!" The pink goddess gasped "WUT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" A.K.A.R.I.N aimed at the lesbian goddess & her worshippers & said "A.K.A.R.I.N Serious Series: Serious Punch" as she punched all of them in their clits.

Anyone who met A.K.A.R.I.N's foist evaporatored. She denied the lesbian cultists victoriously. She waved at her fallen friends with tears in her eyes

R.I.P. Yuina, Chinornio & Kryo "don't regret your yuri loli self"- genos kion chan


End file.
